The use of an elastomeric material to compensate for thermal expansion and contraction of components which have dissimilar materials and are used in conjunction with each other are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,152. Such an arrangement includes inserting an elastomer into a cavity within a machined outer ring of a bearing, bonding an elastomer to a metallic backing, or encapsulating an elastomer within two cups which are snapped into a cavity in an outer ring or an inner ring. However, there are various drawbacks to such arrangements. For example, such arrangements can affect the load carrying capability of the bearing. The bonding of an elastomer to a metallic backing is an especially costly process. Moreover, encapsulated design with two cups requires a special profiled elastomer which is difficult to assemble and the elastomer increases the tolerance stack-up. Additionally, the encapsulated design requires shimming on an individual basis when trying to achieve a desired preload at the application assembly. Further, many elastomeric materials are compressible and cannot withstand variation in temperature cycles.